


What Harry Does Not Do

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They share the infirmary after a Quidditch accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Harry Does Not Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanond](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chanond).



They share the infirmary after a Quidditch accident. Harry bumped his head at one of the posts and Madam Pomfrey insisted that he stay over night. Malfoy fell of his broom and has several broken bones as well as a concussion. He pukes the whole evening and doesn't utter a single nasty word. There is enough filth coming out of his mouth already.

Harry wakes to the darkness of the room. Grey eyes gleam at him from the other bed. Malfoy lies almost hidden under the sheets; he has even covered his blond head with a corner of the blanket.

"Can't sleep, can you?"

Harry doesn't get an answer and to be honest, he wasn't expecting one.The grey eyes only stare at him.

So Harry does not get up and walk over to the other boy's bed. And so he does not touch Draco's shoulder and awkwardly strikes down his back, which he can feel like a thin and sharp line under the blanket, until he senses him relax and a soft breathing tells him that Draco has finally fallen asleep.

Harry wakes in the morning, Malfoy's puffy eyes, rimmed red from the lack of sleep still staring at him. Or staring not at him, for all he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mikabird for the beta!


End file.
